


Anchor

by Fierceawakening



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020. Not sure how festive Brooding Villainous Superfamily is but color prompts are perfect for them. Today's was "Turquoise,” so since we already had Nebula, have Corvus worrying about Nebula. Too quietly.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Anchor

Corvus watches his blue sister sometimes.

He cannot assist her, so he does not. She would not want pity from him, so he does not offer it. But he has become a shadow and knows how to observe. And he sees her, the dead look in her eyes after her latest alteration, the trembling of her lip as she faces their lord after.

Thanos is not kind to them. But this… this is different. He does not know how to offer comfort, or if any comfort exists that he can give.

So he watches, and hopes she sees and understands.


End file.
